Facilities are provided for the drawing of blood by the Core Lab phlebotomy personnel from normal volunteers who are Hepatitis B, Hepatitis C and HIV free on initial and annual screen, and have normal blood counts. Blood is used for a variety of IRB-approved research projects. Records of donor and investigator activity are maintained by the Core Laboratory staff.